


His Rescuer

by PerfectMemories_91



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accident Prone, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mahiru's rescuer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectMemories_91/pseuds/PerfectMemories_91
Summary: The blunette male stopped silently in front of Mahiru before the violet colored hair boy could respond, his ruby orbs gazing into chocolate ones. He squatted down making himself face to face with the kid."So why did you walk into oncoming traffic?" He asked as his eyes stayed focus, unwavering. Mahiru bit his lip and turned away."It's the anniversary of my mother's death. I was in thought and wasn't paying attention. Simply put, it's been a rough day and now," he started raising his hurt arm. "I dislocated my shoulder, got road rash. Got an innocent bystander involved and scared the drivers shitless. Speaking of which, are you hurt?"





	His Rescuer

**Author's Note:**

> A long one shot that randomly came to mind. Maybe if I get enough Kudos, could add multi chapters. Let me know what you think.

He was standing there, a smile gracing his face as he watched the lantern float towards the starry night sky in remembrance of his mother. He watched until he couldn't even see the orange glow of the flame inside the lantern in the distance anymore. He released a small sigh as he slowly turned around to head back home. 

Home. 

What was truly the meaning of home? 

He often pondered that thought. He was alone most of the time unless his uncle was home from traveling, but that was usually a rare occasion. Although he always managed to make the most out of the situation he was placed in. He had three best friends that he could always count on if he needed anything, for the most part. In his mind they were mostly moochers but they always meant well. It also didn’t help that Mahiru always took it upon himself to volunteer to do this or that, all the projects that no one else wanted to deal with. 

Why?

Because it was simpler that way. 

He stopped, raising his foot back then releasing as he kicked a rock down the sidewalk before continuing forward. The sun had long gone, the moon shining just as brightly as the stars in the sky. 

_ “Can’t you just shut up?” _ a voice rang in the night, but Mahiru didn’t hear it. He was in his own thoughts as he continued kicking the pebble.  _ "What a pain."  _

Mahiru sighed as the pebble veered off to the side leaving him to walk with just his thoughts again. Not looking, he turned to cross the street. A blinding light startled him causing him to stop and look up. A set of headlights aimed for him. His legs wouldn't move. His arms instinctively covered his face as he awaited impact. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and turned him as they both got clipped by the vehicle sending them flying backwards, slamming them both to the ground. He rolled out of the strangers grip with force, slamming his shoulder onto the ground. His face, arms and legs however still endured hefty road rash. He groaned and hissed at the sharp pain shooting through out him, rolling onto his back with his eyes squeezed shut and cradling his hurt arm. 

“Fuck that hurt.” Mahiru hissed. He heard a raspy cough beside him and groaning. He opened his eyes and tilted his head to get a look at the other bystander. He was lying on his back, a knee in the air with his hand covering his face. 

“Are you an idiot to walk into oncoming traffic?” The voice groaned with annoyance. Mahiru watched the male’s jaw clench in pain which only made Mahiru feel guilty for it was his fault he was hurt. If only he had been paying attention to his surroundings no one would have been hurt.The blunette removed his hand from his face and glanced at Mahiru. 

“Kuro!” A voice yelled loudly as two set of feet came pounding towards them. So that was his name? At least Mahiru knew his rescuer’s name now. There was a sob from the occupants from the vehicle that had hit them alerting them that they didn’t drive away. 

Mahiru winced rolling onto his unscathed side as tears pricked the corner of his eyes. It's his fault the other man got hurt. It's his fault he got hurt and it's his fault for the whole scenario period. 

"Hey are you okay?" A serious toned voice asked as they loomed over Mahiru. "Lilly, did you call an ambulance? He looks pretty hurt." The brunette cracked his eyes open to see a violet haired male kneeling down next to him but his attention averted to an older Male who was examining the other Male who rescued him. "What is your name?" The voice asked suddenly startling Mahiru.

"Huh?" Mahiru cleared his throat and shifted to sit up only to fail as his dislocated arm made me collapse back down causing him to hiss in pain. "Mahiru Shirota." 

"Well Shirota. You're clearly a moron for not paying attention. You're lucky Kuro made it in time. Could have been hurt a lot worse." The boy stood up crossing his arms. 

"Who are you?" Mahiru asked eying the kid with curiosity and ignoring his insult. "And yeah so I've been told. Today just has been a terrible day." He took a deep breath and pushed himself up with his other arm, managing to keep balance without toppling back over. 

The blunette male stopped silently in front of Mahiru before the violet colored hair boy could respond, his ruby orbs gazing into chocolate ones. He squatted down making himself face to face with the kid. 

"So why did you walk into oncoming traffic?" He asked as his eyes stayed focus, unwavering. Mahiru bit his lip and turned away. 

"It's the anniversary of my mother's death. I was in thought and wasn't paying attention. Simply put, it's been a rough day and now," he started raising his hurt arm. "I dislocated my shoulder, got road rash. Got an innocent bystander involved and scared the drivers shitless. Speaking of which, are you hurt?" 

"Bothersome." Kuro spoke. “No, I am fine. Not sure how when I was the one who took most of the impact.”

"Why'd you save me?" Mahiru challenged back. Kuro blinked slowly, his nose occasionally scrunching. 

"Dunno. Maybe I shouldn't have." He responded back. Mahiru's mouth turned to a frown trying to decipher if this man was being serious or not. 

"Don't listen to big brother. He truly has a big heart. Once he saw you, he dropped everything and chased after you when he put two and two together." A sandy blond Male stated as he stood next to Kuro. "I'm Lilly and this young fellow is Misono." signaling his head towards the violet colored hair kid. He placed a hand on the blunette. "And your savior is no other than big brother Kuro." 

"Uh." Mahiru scratched his cheek. "Mahiru Shirota. The idiot who walked into oncoming traffic without looking." 

\--

His memories were foggy, his head heavy. His whole body felt extremely heavy, as if he was being held down by lead. His mouth was dry, desperately trying to create saliva. There was beeping in the distance, the sound gradually growing louder. 

"The anesthesia is wearing off. He must be waking up." An unfamiliar voice spoke. "He should be fine. He'll probably be in a lot of pain the next few days and as long as he follows strict doctor orders, he should recover nicely. If he would have landed just a degree difference, it would have shattered his collar bone.” The doctor stuck Mahiru’s chart back onto the clip and stripped his gloves off. 

“What a pain.” A voice replied. Where did he know that voice from?

“Thanks Dr. That’s a relief to hear.” Another voice added into the conversation. “Look Misono, your new friend will be okay.” There was a quiet giggle that trailed after that statement. 

Mahiru cracked his eyes open, instantly regretting it. The light blinded him. He put all his strength in the arm that wasn’t restrained and covered his face. “So bright.” He said just a little above a whisper, enough to grab the attention of his guests. 

“Oh, so he is awake.” Misono said as he stood on the side of the bed staring down at the boy. “You were lucky.” Blinking cautiously Mahiru blinked several times as his eyes slowly adjusted to the brightly lighted room. 

“Am I dead?” Mahiru half cracked with a chuckle. He groaned as he moved his hurt arm an inch. 

“You could have been.” Kuro responded back with a bored tone. He stood up from the chair he was perched in and leaned over the bed. He raised his hand, Mahiru watching him in curiosity before he flicked Mahiru square in the forehead. “Stop being an idiot.” He slumped back down into the chair and closed his eyes. 

“That’s his way of showing affection.” Lilly explained. Mahiru side eyed Kuro. He had never seen these three strangers before in his life until almost he almost accidentally got himself killed. He looked to be maybe a few years older than him. His eyes were the shade of ruby stones, dark black bags under his eyes. His hair was a frosted light blue that hung in his face. He wore a coat that looked like it desperately needed a wash, the fur of the hood had two cat ear shaped. 

“Not that I appreciate your guys company. I actually enjoy it, but why are you here?” Mahiru asked glancing between Lilly and Misono. There was silence. He swallowed with a nervous tick feeling like he asked the wrong question. 

“It wasn’t really our decision per se. But you seem like a decent kid and Misono even took a liking to you so we decided to stay and make sure you recover.” Lilly finally answered the silence. Mahiru tilted his head in confusion.

“Decision?” He asked.

Lilly smiled. “Big brother wanted to stay.” Kuro grumbled something that sounded like ‘what a pain’ and ‘asshole’. Mahiru smiled showing teeth at the unexpected emotions. His attention turned towards Kuro who was all against avoiding his eyes. This guy was a mystery to him. He had on a front that Mahiru now accepted as a challenge to break, to earn his respect and trust. After all he was the one who saved his life. 

"What are you staring at?" Kuro asked shaking Mahiru from his day dream. He felt heat reach his cheeks turning away with embarrassment. A yawn soon quickly escaped him, the effect of the anesthesia still having it's affects on him. 

"It's good to know that you will be fine. We will be back to visit later. We're going to let you rest up now." MIsono said as he made way for the door. Mahiru gave him a sad nod as he turned and glanced at the pair leaving. 

"Kuro?" Lily asked. Kuro made no attempt to moving which peaked Mahiru's interest. Kuro waved them away as he slumped more into the chair with his eyes closed. 

"Go ahead. I'm napping before I go anywhere. Too tired." Kuro mumbled. Mahiru smiled again as he snuggled into his pillow, closing his eyes as sleep took over. Kuro popped an eye open as he watched the boys chest rise up and down with each breath he took. The rise and fall of his breaths were stable. His face with sporting a lovely reddish purple bruise and scrape. His arm was tightly plastered in a cast and sling to keep it in place. Kuro heard his soft snores as sleep over took him. He released a long, stressed sigh. 

He didn't know why he stayed or why exactly he saved the troublesome boy. A gut feeling pulled him. He was walking with Lily and his best friend as Lily was teasing him when he spotted the brunette walking with a sad look. A look that Kuro knew all too well. He watched the boy as he kicked a pebble. Kuro's eyes then glanced up as he heard the car in the distance, his eyes widening when he watched Mahiru cross over without even a glance. Panic took over as he suddenly ran towards Mahiru. He grabbed the scared straight male around his waist as he tried to miss the car, but the head light corner still managed to nip them. If only he would have gotten there a minute sooner. 

The real question however, is why does he choose to stay?

He leaned forward in the chair placing his elbows on top of his knees as he lightly tapped his foot.  _Mahiru Shirota._ That was the name of the boy he saved. He didn't know what it was, what these feelings were in fluttering in his stomach but he knew it was foreign. Sensations he has never experienced before in his life. He quietly turned the chair so he could face the bed and laid his head onto the mattress by Mahiru's good hand. He closed his eyes. 

"You're so troublesome, I could die." His famous words he mumbled before giving into sleep. 

\--

"Hey." Mahiru ran his hand through Kuro's hair the best he could from the angle they were at. It was an awkward angle but raking his fingers through Kuro's blue hair was the best he could muster. "Kuro, wake up!" Mahiru tried again, tugging a little with the fist full of hair. A hand flew up and swatted Mahiru's hand away."Kuro!" Mahiru hissed again as he pushed on Kuro's head. 

"Can I help you?" Kuro asked lifting his head. "What's so damn important that you are being so loud?" He saw the pink on the boy's face which only made him start in confusion and question why he was blushing. 

"You're.... uhm.... still laying on my lap and your hand was squeezing my....thigh. That is all." Mahiru turned away as his voice whispered the last part. Kuro blinked as he looked down and sure as hell, his hand was hand was clutching the inside of the kid's thigh for dear life as he was lying on top of his thighs using them as a pillow. He shot up quickly and pushed back the chair trying to put distance between them. 

"So-sorry." Kuro mumbled. What the hell...how the hell did that happen? He was flustered at the thought of him snuggling into the boy's legs in his sleep. If his unconscious body was drawn to this kid, then he was going to have issues. 

\--

The next few days passed by in a blur, Kuro had left the same day of the incident of waking up cuddling Mahiru's legs and hasn't returned which only made Mahiru sad. Misono and Lily had came and visited a few more times, Lily assuring Mahiru that Kuro was fine and just to let him have some space. His best friends from school even came and visited him which made him really happy. He had missed the crazy fools and seeing them made his anxiety calm down. But as soon as it came time for them to leave, he was sitting there in self pity, all alone with him and his thoughts. He was going to be released tomorrow from the hospital. There wasn't much more they could do with him being there so they were going to cut his ties and send him on his merry way. 

Kuro still hadn't shown up. 

His room was dimly lit, the only glow behind from a small machine and the lightening flashes from the brewing storm. A storm he didn't want to endure by himself. He wished he could curl into a ball and shut out everything. But he could't. Thunder cracked from outside the window causing Mahiru to flinch. He didn't hear the door open as his attention was glued to the window. He flinched again at the next round of thunder. 

"I'm sorry." A voice said softly and scaring Mahiru at the same time. He jumped and turned his head to see a worn out Kuro standing next to his bed. He was dry, no sign of moisture on him which meant he had been at the hospital for a while. Probably trying to gather the courage to coming back in. 

"Why are you sorry?" Mahiru asked as he flinched a little harder from the thunderous noise outside the window. Lightening flashed casting a shadow over Kuro for a split second and that split second took Mahiru's breath away. The man standing in front of him was a god. Maybe not a god most people would consider a god, but in his eyes, Kuro was a god. Especially his eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing. 

"What a pain." Kuro mumbled scratching his cheek. "I shouldn't have ran off like I did. I'm not good with....emotions." He stated. "I freaked out." 

Mahiru was still slightly confused. "What do you mean?" 

Kuro sighed in exasperation as he sat on the edge of the bed down by Mahiru's feet. "I think this was something like fate. Sounds terrible and corny." He stopped and glanced out the window. "Can't deal. This is too troublesome. Don't worry about it." The thunder boomed again shaking the windows as the bed shifted and shook as Mahiru jumped again. Kuro raised an eye brow. "Scared?" 

Mahiru shrugged. "I like rain, I don't like thunderstorms. Reminds me too much of that night..the night she left me." Kuro shifted looking away trying to avoid a discussion. He really did not want to get messed up in this kids emotional drama. But that feeling returned once again as he was in Mahiru's presence and it was calming. He didn't want to leave again, he didn't want the feeling to go away. A motion caught his eye. The kid's hand was shaking and he was trying his hardest to keep his hand pressed against himself, trying to hide the fact he was shaking from Kuro. Kuro on impulse grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

"I don't know you. I don't know what this is. But, for some reason this seems like the right thing." Kuro rubbed his thumb on the back of Mahiru's hand. Mahiru weakly squeezed his hand back in response. He had so many words he wanted to get out, but once he opened his mouth, there was silence. Nothing. Nada. He tried several times. He had no idea how to respond. He wasn't quite sure what Kuro was implying but the feelings he had in response were overwhelming. 

"We can work whatever this is when I get released tomorrow." He gave Kuro a squeeze before pinching his eyes shut to the next round of thunder and lightning. 

\-- 

"Damn it Kuro!" A few weeks had passed since Mahiru had gotten released home from the hospital. His arm was still in a cast, but he didn't have to wear it in a swing anymore. He chased Kuro around the small apartment as he chucked the empty ramen cups at his head. "What the hell is this!? I swear i asked you the other day to clean this all up! I think you forget that I'm still down an arm. I'm not your maid! And this is my house." Mahiru chucked another ramen cup at Kuro with all the force he could muster with his right arm, watching as it bonked him square in the forehead. 

"Ow, stop being so mean to your bestie." Kuro whined as he rubbed his forehead. He kicked the empty cup with the toe of his shoe testing Mahiru. He enjoyed teasing and flustering the boy. It was his entertainment to his boredom. 

"Who says you're my bestie?" Mahiru growled as he chucked an empty paper cup his way. "Maybe I wouldn't have to yell at you so much if only you cleaned up your damn messes. You are the most laziest creature I've ever met in my entire life." He stomped over to where the trash bags were and ripped one out to hand to Kuro. 

"You owe me. I saved your life remember?" Kuro fired back as he waved the offered trash bag away. 

"YOU!" Mahiru said angrily. "NO! You can no longer use that excuse. Invalid." Mahiru huffed as he tried to kick Kuro. 

"I put myself in danger to save you. I have the right to use that excuse until we die." Kuro smirked just the smallest hint as he saw a tick form on Mahiru's forehead. He knew he overstepped the line now as Mahiru gave him the silent treatment and started picking up his messes. Now he felt like a complete and utter jackass. 

"You're right Kuro. I'm being selfish." Mahiru finally said after he picked up all the trash. "I'm going to lay down." He said in a depressive tone. Kuro sighed as he reached out and grabbed Mahiru by the wrist. Mahiru stopped and cast Kuro a strange look. Kuro pulled Mahiru towards him, making the boy crash into his chest. Kuro wrapped his arms around him possessively and held him. 

"What a pain." Kuro said as his breath tickled Mahiru's neck. "Stop over reacting." 

Mahiru's eyes were opened as far as they could. "Kuro?" He gasped out. Kuro was hugging him. Hell must have froze over. Kuro pulled away, but still keeping Mahiru in his arms. They stared at each other, Mahiru trying to read Kuro's emotions but was failing miserably. 

"Do you ever just stop talking for a minute?" Kuro finally asked. Mahiru opened his mouth appalled but was cut off before he could even retaliate a response. "I hate talking about these things. I suck at talking and I suck at showing affection. These emotions I feel now are from you and I have no idea where to go with them." Mahiru was thrown off guard. Feelings? Kuro has feelings for him? He tilted his head, his eyes still locked with Kuro's. Kuro tried to look away, but Mahiru stopped him by cupping his cheek in his good hand. 

"Kuro. You lazy ass fiend." Mahiru laughed, but his laughing was cut short as a pair of soft, delicate lips pressed against his, cutting off all noise. He jumped from being startled, but grabbed Kuro by the elbow as he tried to pull away. Mahiru welcomed the kiss and kissed him back. Kuro slid his tongue along Mahiru's closed lips as he was asking for access. Mahiru opened his mouth as their tongues intertwined. Kuro gripped Mahiru by the hips as Mahiru's hand reached for behind Kuro's head gripping his hair. The kiss deepened as Kuro slammed Mahiru against the wall, pinning his body against his. Kuro broke the kiss first as he stared at the panting brunette. 

"This answers those annoying ass emotions I was talking about." Kuro commented with a smirk. Mahiru ignored Kuro's choice of words, but welcomed the sincerity behind the meaning. He was happy Kuro acted upon them. 

 


End file.
